confusion
by Ichirouta Aru
Summary: Quien diria que por una confusion se perderian 2 heroes?


**Hola a todoooooooooooooos~-digo con un gran entusiasmo-este nuevo fic es de Sonic The Hedgehog, ****es de Horror! (al fin)**

**Ya que Karon de Kazemaru no es experta escribiendo horror, dudamos que le quede bien, cierto Piko?-dijo Gumi**

**Sep, pero hay que darle una oportunidad después de todo, no?-comento Piko**

**Gracias Piko por eso, y gracias Gumi por ese apodo-digo con corazones en los ojos-este fic sera muuuuuuuy corto jej, bueno sin mas, el fic… Feliz cumple Inory!~**

_Perdón amigo, pero nuestra amistad no podrá continuar_

_Pero Sonic, por que? Acaso te has molestado por algo?_

_Si Tails, tu misma existencia me molesta_

_No Sonic, por favor, suelta eso, Sonic noooo! Aaaaaaaaaaah!_

era un dia de lo mas común, como siempre Sonic y Tails estaban en el taller de este ultimo, dándole los últimos toques a el tornado x, pero Sonic parecía muy serio y eso a Tails le daba muy mala espina

Sonic, te pasa algo? Te veo muy serio…-dijo Tails

Ah? No, no es nada, estoy pensando, es todo-le respondio Sonic

Seguro? Estas asi desde que acabamos con los metarex…-volvio a decir Tails con un aire melancolico al recordar a Cosmo

Si Tails, no es nada…-le dijo Sonic de nuevo

Vale, bueno, ya he acabado, woa! Ya es muy tarde… que tal si te quedas a dormir aca por esta noche?-le dijo Tails con un agran sonrisa

Claro, gracias…-le dijo Sonic para luego sonreir, pero era una sonrisa un poco… extraña…

Ya al momento en que Tails se durmió, Sonic se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie alrededor de la casa y/o el taller del zorrito, cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie, fue a la cocina, tomo un cuchillo y lo escondio en su espalda y tomo rumbo al cuarto del zorro de 2 colas

Mm? Ah Sonic hola, pensé que ya estabas dormido… Sonic?-hablo Tails preocupado

Nuestra amistad no puede continuar Tails, gracias a ti se perdió una vida, una vida muy especial, durante los metarex, y otra vida, aun mas especial, luchando contra Eggman-hablo Sonic

Sonic… Cosmo se sacrifico por nosotros, ella me obligo a disparar… y Amy, Amy…-empezo Tails a hablar sin saber que decir después

Amy estaba en la nave, la que exploto por culpa tuya Tails-termino de decir Sonic

Sonic, te juro que no se que paso con la nave, estaba perfecta, debio haber sido Eggman-dijo Tails

No… tanto Eggman como sus robots quedaron sorprendidos, y me juraron no haberlo hecho-siguio el erizo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Tails, aun con el cuchillo en su espalda

Hey amigo en serio… te juro que no se que paso…-dijo Tails con el terror reflejado en sus ojos

Lo siento, pero mientras sigas viviendo… mas vidas serán perdidas…-dijo Sonic para sacar el cuchillo de su escondite y levantarlo sobre el pequeño zorro

No Sonic por favor, baja eso! Sonic nooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-grito Tails

*crack*

Luego de ese grito se escucho como unos huesos eran atravesados y rotos y luego hubo silencio por toda la habitación, toda la recamara estaba llena de sangre, las paredes antes blancas, ahora eran de un horrible rojo, la cama chorreaba sargre, el rostro del erizo azul tenia mas sangre en la cara, este tenia los ojos como platos, donde podía verse el horror… mientras que el cuerpo del zorrito estaba inerte en su cama y su cabeza en el suelo, llenando todo el lugar de mas sangre…

No… que he hecho?... no… no… NO! Ese maldito de Tails! No! No!-empezo a gritar Sonic, desesperado-maldito! Por que no me explicaste todo!? Maldito! Has hecho que te mate! Maldito zorro!-grito esto ultimo mientras lloraba para luego tomar el musmo cuchillo que uso anteriormente y enterrarlo en su pecho justo en el corazón, dejando toda la habitación y la casa en un silencio absoluto

Ya a la mañana siguiente, Cream fue a casa de Tails para invitarlo al cumpleaños de Knuckles, lastimosamente cuando entro a su habitación vio esa horrible imagen, la pobre corrió de vuelta, les conto a todos lo que vio, y ninguno volvió a ser el mismo… FIN…

**Woa! Como rayos pude escribir esto?-dije asustada**

**No lo se, pero eso me ha dado miedo-dijo Gumi detrás de Piko**

**Y tu crees que yo te voy a proteger?-le dijo Piko a Gumi con una cara de terror y palida**

**bueno, espero y les haya gustado a todos ^^ y a las que me dieron sus ocs para el fic de Inazuma Eleven, lo continuare pronto jejeje, bye**


End file.
